


Case Study

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 8+10 非恋爱关系边缘性行为Summary：盖盖不小心中了你们懂的奇怪的毒，努德内研究的时候帮他治疗了下Warning：手推车而已





	Case Study

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：苍穹骑士团 8+10 非恋爱关系边缘性行为  
> Summary：盖盖不小心中了你们懂的奇怪的毒，努德内研究的时候帮他治疗了下  
> Warning：手推车而已

努德内只在书上读到过这种毒素，却从未亲眼见过因被它侵入血液而渐渐表现出相应症状的病患。这种毒素有着多达数十种名字，不同地方的人以不同的语言为它冠名，它可以替爱而不得心生疯狂的人满足愿望，也可以用来报复恨之入骨的仇敌让他求死不能。

这种毒素制成的药剂可以唤起人最原始的欲望，并使其攀升到自然状态难以达到的高度，它可以引领最顶峰的欢愉，也可造成最极致的痛苦，爱恨毗邻而居，快乐与折磨亦是如此。药是一样的药，用来犒赏还是用来惩罚全凭施药人的心意。

能够想到将它用到战场上的异端者可谓独具匠心，古老的文本有许多关于赌博的庄家利用性别信息素操纵动物狂暴失控以左右胜果的记载，却没有想到有朝一日人类的战场也会上演相同的剧目。

更让努德内意想不到的是，这场剧目的悲情主角竟然是自己那位新搭档。

名为盖里克的战士方才在跟异端者的搏斗中奋勇杀敌，左迎右击，来去自如，不一会儿便把缠身搏斗的敌人尽数斩杀，然后他挥舞着大斧砍向那位看起来是头目的法师。或许自知在劫难逃，那位异端者并没有躲避，只是呆呆地站着，直到腹部的剧痛袭来，才孤注一掷地将什么东西扎进盖里克没被盔甲覆盖的脖子上。

那是一段植物的卷须，深绿色的茎十分光滑，断面散发着奇异的味道。盖里克轻易地便将它拔出来，皮肤上只留下细小的破口，像是玫瑰刺过的痕迹，不疼不痒。这玩意儿能杀人吗？盖里克觉得那位异端者八成是脑子吓糊涂了，也不看看手里拿的是什么东西就朝自己戳，不自量力。

然而很快地，盖里克就发现，有的东西虽然不能杀人，却能让人生不如死，海绵体上不受控制传来的灼热比敌人的长矛尖端的冰冷还令人崩溃。

“你就不来帮帮我吗？”盖里克的声音近乎哀嚎，夹杂着难耐的粗重呼吸，他的脸上汗水淋漓，美丽的淡金色短发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，整个人显得狼狈而痛苦。他的铠甲早已被褪去，露出肌肉结实的身躯，线条匀称的大腿中间忙碌不停的是他的双手，常年使用战斧让他的手心布着茧，摩擦在那块敏感的皮肤上带来额外的刺激，可药性正在不断显现出来，仅靠双手的动作渐渐无济于事。

“盖里克卿，我对你的身理情况了解甚少，这种事情还是你自己帮帮自己效率比较高。”努德内坐在窗边那张简陋的桌子后，抬头愣愣地看了看盖里克敞开的大腿，摇了摇头，继续在稿纸上书写着什么。他发现盖里克的异常后便带着他寻到了这处被人遗弃的猎人小屋，那时盖里克才刚刚开始觉得腿软，勉强还能自主行走，等他们到了这屋子后，那位勇猛的战士便只能被搀扶着爬上床了。

“不是这种帮啦！”努德内的误会让盖里克原本就泛着红晕的脸涨得更红了，他发现对方看自己的眼神中带着诧异和古怪，连忙解释着。

“那你要我怎么帮？”努德内神情严肃地问，手里的笔停在一个单词中间，笔尖在纸上洇出一个黑点，只好将整个单词划掉重新写了一遍。

“随便怎么帮啦！”盖里克的祈求近乎哀嚎，却也并不懂解决之法。他的手部动作越来越剧烈，掌心里的东西也愈发滚烫，可随之而来的不是舒缓，而是更加剧烈的渴望，让他难受得如针刺火烤，洪亮的声音说话时带着哭腔，“你不是什么都懂的吗？请问我这种情况该怎么办？”  
“你过去怎么办的现在就怎么办。”努德内无奈地回答，除此之外还能怎么办呢？

“这跟过去可根本就不一样啊！我——”盖里克心里的脏话刚骂出半句，便被努德内那双圣职者特有的澄净明目看得生生咽了回去，无法与声音同时消弭的是身体里翻腾肆虐的渴望，明明已经释放过几次，可欲望不减反增，跟平常根本不一样！ 

“盖里克卿，”努德内尽量使自己的声音听起来平和温柔，耐心地阐述着自己的观点，“根据我的研究，在所知的范围内，根本没有什么物质是可以让人无端产生欲念的，所有被认为具有这种功能的药剂，它们的原理都不过是通过对生理反应的模拟，来让人产生自己存在某种需要的错觉，学者们通常把这称作错误归因。”

“……你可以换成我听得懂的语言吗？”盖里克原本就带着红色调的眼睛此时布满血丝，在盈盈的泪光后显得可怜又无助。

“因为这种生理现象会在你每次产生欲念时存在，所以只要看到它出现，你就会将它跟欲念联系起来，以为自己迫切需要满足，但实际上欲念本身并不存在。”与对面投来的目光中逼人的迫切感相反努德内的声音是平铺直叙的，他神态自若好似在神学院的黑板前分享研究心得，读出盖里克眼里的迷茫后又扼要总结道，“简单来说，就是你现在觉得特别想要的东西并不是真的想要。”

“什么？！你在开玩笑吗？”盖里克对努德内结论感到难以置信，这位学者绝对是没搞清楚自己现在的状况，他委屈极了，不肯放弃地问，“虽然确实不是我想变成这样的，可我是真的难受啊！你就不能想点办法帮帮我吗？”

“真的有那么难受吗？”努德内谨慎地问道，他知道人类的痛苦光靠形容是很难准确表述程度的，见盖里克的额头青筋鼓起，牙关紧锁，跟身处剧痛中的人如出一辙，这位圣职者的脸上怀疑的表情中夹杂着于心不忍。

“真的啊！我觉得我腰部以下都要炸开了！”盖里克绝望地嚎叫道，他觉得自己的形容并不夸张，甚至无法描绘那种感觉的十分之一，他觉得自己已经濒临崩溃的边缘，再也无法忍受体内这种撕扯，“天哪！你能告诉我这玩意儿持续时间是多久吗？”

“根据书里的记载，如果全然得不到释放的话，大概需要坚持到明天日出……”努德内将文献里看到的数据进行简单的计算，公布了结论，发现盖里克的表情写满了令人目不忍视的绝望，又飞快补充着，“如果能得到合理的疏导的话，能持续多久……呃，就全看你能持续多久了。”

“……怎么会这样！”盖里克听懂了努德内话里的意思，这位有着用不完的力气的战士，生平第一次觉得精力旺盛也并不是什么好事。

“我来帮你吧。”努德内深深地呼吸了几下，摘下手套，朝着床边走去。他在心里思考着，自体给与的刺激因为缺乏新鲜和惊喜，或许未必有来自他人的安抚那么行之有效，如果盖里克自己无法解决这个问题，那么他作为同僚也不该袖手旁观。

“啊……”盖里克只觉得身下一凉，随后便是陌生新奇的感觉，待他发现是怎么回事后又羞愧得止住了努德内的动作，“我说了不用这么帮的呀！”

“那你想就这么挺到太阳重新升起来吗？”努德内反问，绿松石般的眼睛里透着不容反驳的坚持。

“……不要！”盖里克连忙摇头，努德内的注视让他变得语无伦次，比自己操作时愉悦得多的快感更让他的大脑组织不起思维，“可是……”

“没什么可是的。我是个立志施行治愈的白魔法师，而你是个需要帮助的病患。”努德内语调淡定地说，神采中透着关爱，并将这种关爱通过手部细腻的动作，深深地传递到盖里克的心灵深处，“……况且你还是我的朋友。”

“呃，但这种治疗也太诡……啊啊！”盖里克嘴上的抗拒没持续多久，便被自己语义不明却意味明显的声音淹没，说不出完整的话来。

“你就告诉我有用还是没用？”努德内表情平静，语气淡然地问，手里的动作却没有停下，柔软的手指连续不断地搓弄着，紧贴的皮肤也被手里热量感染得发烫起来。

“啊……倒还真的，挺舒服。”盖里克勉强挤出几个字，若不是得以亲身体验，他哪里敢相信努德内那双圣职者的手还有这般技巧。

努德内不再说话，那修长的手指灵活地搓弄着，偶尔轻轻地按压，力道都恰到好处。圣职者的手掌比盖里克的柔软许多，抚弄时感觉不到粗粝，完完全全包围着的是温柔细致的触感。随着努德内的动作，盖里克先前的燥热难耐先是被释放出些许，又渐渐重新汇集在顶端，然后是越来越快传来的阵阵舒爽，神经上的快感不断积压，最后摧枯拉朽地爆发出来。

盖里克在释放的刹那发出一声咆哮，像是长途奔袭的人终于抵达绿洲般瘫软下来，仰躺着大口大口地喘着粗气。他在感觉自己即将抵达顶峰的瞬间用残存的理智推开努德内的手，好让他不被喷射出来的液体弄脏。

“现在感觉怎么样？”努德内问，他的额头现在跟盖里克的一样汗湿，他对这种行为的精通几乎全靠书本上标记的生理知识，他知道欲望积累的规律和人体的敏感处在哪，方才不过是依照回忆和自己的智慧在尝试摸索最佳的解决办法。

“好舒服。”盖里克长长地吐出一口气，仰躺着说，“我原来还以为你们圣职者是不做这种事情的。”

“别人我不清楚，我是不做的。”努德内的声音依旧沉静淡然，好像他方才只是将手搭在病人的额头上量了量体温，做的是稀松平常的治疗。

“我不信！”盖里克说着又将自己撑起来，怀疑地盯着对方的脸，“你明明很熟练。”

“不信就算了。”努德内懒得与盖里克争辩，说着替他取来一块沾着凉水的毛巾，扔到他的头上，示意他好好擦擦，自己则又回到那张摇摇欲坠的桌子后面奋笔疾书。已经很多年没有人见过这种毒素了，这次既然被自己撞见，那可得把自己观察到的现象好好记录起来留作以后研究之用。  
然而还没等努德内写完这一页，盖里克的呼吸便又急促起来，先前的释放并没有让他自欲望中摆脱，只是将那种痛苦压制到可以忍受的范围内，如今随着身体的冷却，短暂消退的灼热又卷土重来，并因仍停留在记忆里的愉悦残感而变得更加剧烈，更加难以忍耐。

盖里克感到自己血管里流淌的好似不再是血液，而是沸腾的熔岩，它顺着全身的脉络滚滚流淌，所经之处皮肤下传来源源不断的烧灼。与此同时，他的体内某种声音如毒蛇般嘶嘶叫嚣着，催促他去获取方才那样的治愈，去寻求曾经降临过的救赎，羞耻心让他没有办法对逐渐模糊的视线中低头忙碌的同僚开口求满足，而受到过他人关爱的部位如今又像是对自己的例行公事产生嫌弃，抗拒着欲望的舒缓。

“怎么了？又开始难受了吗？”努德内原本以为他粗重的呼吸只是大脑经过欢愉后缺氧所致，直到察觉那声音中逐渐增加的渴望，才明白盖里克身上的药性大概还没有得到足够的消解。

是刺激不够？还是模拟不到位？努德内站起身，将手按在桌子上垂首思考着。因模拟生理反应而导致错误归因，其产生的生理反应或许也需要同样程度的行为模拟才能完全克服。如果是这样的话……努德内皱了皱眉，咬了咬嘴唇，像是下定了某种决心般重新走回到那张床边。

“哎？你要做什么呀？”盖里克看见努德内走过来时以为他要重新施展方才的治疗，却没想到对方竟然抓住自己的两只手腕，将它们牢牢地封在了自己背后。

“做些预防措施，保证我的人身安全。”努德内回答完毕，无视对方的惊异，慢慢地跪在盖里克的面前。

空气中汗水的味道里夹杂着石楠花的味道，热烈奔放如同无数白色的花朵灿烂盛开。努德内并不喜欢这种闷重的花香味，却只犹豫了片刻便低头含住那味道的源泉，将那微微颤抖的树冠放在嘴里，抵在舌苔上轻轻摩擦着。

“努德内！”盖里克被自己同僚突如其来的动作吓得一阵战栗，喊出对方的名字后却又因为下面传来的极致快感而难以言语，只能发出些含混不清的言语，十分难为情。他体内的欲望无法抵御被温热湿滑的包裹着，这种细致微妙的爱抚感觉，他能做的仅是咬着牙克制嘴里发出的呻吟。

被呼唤的人则继续专注于自己的事情，努德内虽然毫无这方面经验，可他那聪慧的大脑在面对疑难时一如既往地保持着高超的判断和分析能力。他用舌尖滑过对方前端周围那道分布着细小颗粒的裙边，微微卷起描绘着那沟渠的形状，填满其中的深度，贴心地摩擦着那些敏感的部分，试探盖里克的反应，好调试自己刺激的部位和力度。

他的手也没闲着，仍像先前那样按摩着没有伸进自己嘴唇里的部分，甚至将手指摩挲的部位延伸到了两边柔软黏湿的皮肤上，遥遥地挑起那正向中间集中的欲望，再用自己的唇舌去施以满足。

盖里克的声音渐渐变得与理智无关，他的意志屈从于本能，早就不剩什么清明。他方才还有余裕阻止自己的同僚别做为难的事情，如今却只觉得对方给与自己的快乐源源不够，近乎咆哮地呼唤着更多的感官刺激。若不是他的双手被努德内事先用什么无法挣脱的东西束缚在身后，他早就按住对方的头深入到最里面去了。

然而即使对方没有双手可以用，努德内这边的情况也依然有些窘迫，盖里克的腰部结实有力，粗暴地挺动着试图扩张自己的侵略范围，在那温热潮湿的地方不停进攻着，希望可以得到从前端到末处全然无遗漏的照料。有着破碎之力的战士身体的延伸部分也不愧其名，让从未经历过这种事的努德内产生自己喉咙会被顶穿的恍惚感觉，暗暗庆幸自己对他在欲念中无法自控的破坏力早有预料。如果盖里克那双天生大力的手此时是自由的，恐怕早已按上自己的头，把里面的颅骨给捏得粉碎。

努德内并不惧怕死亡，生命本就自以太中来，至以太中去，他不会排斥这种亘古存在的过程和规律。面对同伴的安危他更是从没有因为吝惜生命而置对方不顾，可他对于具体的死法不是全然没有所谓，帮同僚释放欲望的时候被对方捏碎脑壳死在床边可不是什么好选择，救治的同时确保自己的安危才是明智之举。

盖里克的尺寸实在是没有办法完全被吞没，努德内忍住想要干呕的身理不适已经尽量让他进到最里面，遗留在外面的部分也仔细的用手抚摸着，让每一寸灼热的皮肤都能够得到具有温度的抚慰。他握住后端那只手轻轻套弄着，拇指在下方柔软皮肤的汇集的那条经络般的路径上摩挲，牙齿轻轻地剐蹭着能够触碰到的部位，引导出细微电流般的麻麻的快感，嘴唇有节奏地闭紧又放开，制造带着快感的环压，一圈圈地向上流动。

只要对身理结构和快感原理足够熟悉，又能对所发生的变化体察入微，这种事情完全可以无师自通，并不比别的学问更难掌握。

努德内很快发现吮吸时造成的真空能引起盖里克更加剧烈的颤抖，便尝试着调动喉咙的肌肉，顺着对方的渴望给与他最想要的那种抚慰。他也没忘记保持适当的节奏和停歇，时而退出些用舌头侍弄那红得发紫的前端，时而又深深地含进去努力地吮吸着它，双手则按在腿部内侧皮肤的凹陷处，隔着距离刺激隐藏在白金色毛发中的根部，动作仔细得像从某种花朵蕊柱下的蜜泉提取汁液。

可这汁液的味道并不如花蜜美味，盖里克前端不断流出的透明液体咸得像阿巴拉提亚云海地区特产的岩盐，以深邃的咸腻味道著称，所有以它为原料的饮用炼金药配方里无一例外都写着必须添加留兰，借其清香怡人来抵御那种令人难以下咽的味道。可眼下在努德内嘴里化开的味道却纯粹天然，直击味蕾，没有任何可以用来减淡它味道的东西，唯有强大的意志力让这位惯常追求洁净的圣职者坚持着不把那口不断生津的盐井吐出来。

也不知过了多久，强烈的不适拉长努德内对于时间的感知，直到盖里克以近乎疯狂的动作在他嘴里冲撞着，他才反应过来对方大概要结束了。他感到盖里克的身体在他口中的部分不断颤抖，如同一朵即将释放孢子的菌类，正在将延续基因的物质往他们远行的起点集聚。努德内手掌的皮肤也接收到带着褶皱的皮下传来的阵阵脉动。

前次时他尚不能马上将书中所描写的反应和实际的强度联系在一起，这次却是有经验的。努德内思考了几秒钟自己该怎么做，他本能地想避开那种味道像石楠花的液体，可又担心最后的退缩会让之前的努力前功尽弃，要模拟某种行为的话也应该坚持到最后才是。于是他最终都没退缩，反而让对方进入到前所未有的深境，然后闭上眼睛希冀接下来的场面不要太尴尬。

刚抵到尽头，盖里克便爆发出畅快又奔放的呼喊，那啮咬着他的痛苦随着身体里某种集聚的爆发一起远离了他，干干净净彻彻底底。这位在强敌面前从无惧色，却因自己的身体而遭受折磨的战士如今宛若新生，粉色的皮肤看起来犹如婴儿一般。

“努德内？”解脱是令人高兴的事情，可盖里克声音里的哭腔却比先前还重，他十分后悔自己将渴望表现得太过强烈，以至于让自己的同僚经历如此为难的事情，方才要是一斧头把自己抡到晕厥，其实也能无知无觉睡到早晨，事情本不该变成这样的。

“嗯？”努德内扶着台面站在窗边，他刚把自己的胃部清空，面色看起来有些苍白，眼里微微泛红。他猛灌了自己几口顶级以太药，靠着蒲公英和槲寄生的味道将嘴里残留的味道冲淡，防止自己死于连续不断的呕吐引起的食道撕裂。

“对不起。”盖里克低声地说着，语气小心翼翼地，摆脱束缚的手指扣在床沿，不知该如何面对那双明净清澈的眼睛。

“没什么。”努德内的嗓音有些沙哑，他的嘴唇有半边被磨破，渗着红色的血，神情却是淡然自若的，他将那瓶顶级以太药一饮而尽，重新回到桌子前继续他的书写。

“那刚才的事情？”盖里克扯过毯子胡乱地遮盖自己的身体，连续不断的释放过几次后，他觉得自己的身体有些软绵绵地，但却行动无碍。

“请守口如瓶。”努德内没有抬头，他在心里推敲计算着盖里克症状出现到消失的时间，以及其中经历过的阶段，将它们写在纸上，画了个简单的表格，才又对盖里克强调了一遍，“我希望你不要将它说出去。”

“可是，方才的事情，”盖里克说得吞吞吐吐，甚至不确定该不该说，“好像不是战友间——”

“希望你明白，盖里克卿，用行为反推关系就跟用现象反推原因一样存在巨大的误区，”努德内打断他的话，声音严肃近乎责厉地说，“虽然我们之间因为某种偶然原因短暂存在过通常只有特定关系的人才会做的事情，却不代表我们今后的相处跟它会有任何联系，你懂我的意思吗？”  
盖里克摇摇头，他的脑袋昏沉，是真的听不懂，只好试探着问，“那我们还跟过去一样是好朋友吗？”

“当然。”努德内微笑着回答，声音真挚得令人安心，脑海中浮现起几个似乎用得上的公式，低下头将它们都记了下来。

盖里克松了一口气，表情变得愉快起来，拖着挂在身后的毯子走到努德内身边，随手拉来把椅子坐下，好奇地看着纸上不断增加的数字问，“你在写什么？”

“个案研究实验报告。”努德内简短地回答，却并不指望盖里克能明白它的含义，出于研究者的道德，他停下笔，对目光憨萌望着自己的战士说，“异端者还没来得及把它大规模运用到针对我们的战斗中真是万幸，可既然这种可能性已经初现端倪，应对它的解药也该加紧研制才是。既然已经获知这种毒素的临床表现，就该趁着记忆尚且清晰将它详细记录下来以备日后研究查验之用。”

“……原来你刚刚是把我当做实验对象吗？”盖里克后知后觉地问，表情有些呆呆地，过去的他会本能地觉得这不是什么好事，可现在却也不是很抗拒，至少对努德内来说算是有点用的吧。

“嗯。”努德内点点头，目光赞许，声音镇定，“辛苦了，盖里克卿，感谢你为学术研究所做的牺牲。”

哪有，明明你才是比较辛苦的那位。盖里克心里想着，却罕见地控制住了自己的嘴巴没有说出来，只是安静地看着继续写实验报告的努德内，想伸手替他擦去额角的汗珠，又想提醒处理有些渗血的嘴角，左手却紧紧地扣住右手不让它去打扰眼前这位学者的思路。

盖里克觉得自己也该为努德内做点什么，他左思右想，回忆起对方要他保密的话，悄悄下了个决心：这回无论如何都得戒酒了。


End file.
